wu_assassinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kun Zi
Kun Zi is a recurring character on Netflix's Wu Assassins. He is portrayed by Mark Dacascos. Kun Zi is a monk that Kai Jin (the current Wu Assassin) often takes an appearance of when he fights. He was one of the monks who sacrificed their lives to create the monk shard. Early Life Thousands of years ago, in Ancient China 5 Chinese Wu Warlords, corrupted by the Wu Xing, attempted to conquer all of China. A thousand monks, including Kun Zi, sacrificed themselves to create a powerful artifact called the monk shard. The purpose of the thousand monks was to empower a chosen one who will help defeat the Wu Warlords. The monk shard eventually found its way toward a Chinese warrior name Ying Ying, where she became the first Wu Assassin. Throughout the Season Season 1 for the first time in a mirror.]] In Drunken Watermelon, Kun Zi is first seen in a mirror where Kai Jin sees his "reflection" where Ying Ying explains that Kai will take on the appearance of a monk when he fights, as well as elaborating that Kai now possessed the martial art knowledge of a thousand monks. When the thugs fight Kai, it is Kun Zi who takes the appearance (although the camera mostly shows Kai fighting). When Mr. Young (Kai's neighbor who was grievously injured) asks who is the person who saved him, it is Kun Zi the person is talking to. In Fire Chicken, Kun Zi is sought by Uncle Six (The Fire Wu Warlord who happens to be the Triad boss) after what happened to his thugs, which is why Uncle Six orders the capture of all bald chefs in Chinatown. Kai purposely gets captured by sitting in the middle of the road where Tommy Wah is driving the rest of the captured chefs, and Uncle Six confronts Kai, who is impersonating as Kun Zi. In A Twisting Snake Uncle Six defeats Kai Jin, and plans to burn his face but the power of Uncle Six's Wu Xing affects the monk shard, revealing Kun Zi as actually Kai. In Codlah Samh , Tommy does not believe Kai is the Wu Assassin, but when Kai changes his face to resemble Kun Zi's face (with Kai's hair and clothes intact), Tommy believes him. In Paths Part 1, Kai meets Kun Zi in person for the first time, where Kun Zi explains to Kai that Alec McCullough must not be in The Path, as anyone other than the Wu Assassin and the sacrificed monks occupy The Path, it will cause reality to shift in unforeseen ways, and the time-space barrier will be damaged. Physical Appearance Kun Zi is a bald Chinese man who is relatively tall (5 feet 9 inches). In his ancient monk garnment, he wears yellow-brown cloak. When Kai disguises himself as Kun Zi, Kun Zi appears in a Wing Chun outfit (blank long sleeved shirt and pants, as well as black shoes). Personality Not much is known about Kun Zi, as he only appears in physical form. However, it seems that Kun Zi is wise and good-hearted, as he willingly sacrificed himself to empower a Chosen One to save the world. Furthermore, he gave advice to Kai on why strangers should not be in The Path when Ying Ying abandoned Kai. Powers and Abilities Skilled Martial Artist: It is implied that Kun Zi is a skilled Martial Artist, as the power of the Wu Assassin gains the knowledge of a thousand monk's martial arts, and Kai uses Kun Zi's martial art knowledge to defeat groups of enemies. Dao Travel: Although Kun Zi could not travel to the real world due to him being dead, he could extract Kai from the real world and plant him in The Dao to talk to him. Appearances Season 1 * Drunken Watermelon * Fire Chicken * A Twisting Snake * Codladh Samh * Paths: Part 1 Trivia * After Tommy, Lu Xin Lee, and Jenny know that Kai Jin is the Wu Assassin, Kai Jin does not disguise himself as Kun Zi for unclear reasons. * Kun Zi is Kai's most used disguise. * After Kai reveals his disguise to his friends and Uncle Six, Kun Zi does not appear anymore. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters